clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lovebirds211
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 02:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy test --Lovebirds211 02:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Elemental Amulets Good idea. But make it an "Artificial Amulet". It could have been made by someone putting clay mould in an electrical socket. It cany have as much power as the '''real amulets though. Let's make it so it has to "Charge" unlike the real amulets, which powers are unlimited. There is only seven real amulets, and seven is considered a magic number. In fact, I think we could make a few articifial amulets. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New siggy test I'm creating a new siggy.Tell me what you think! [:-)--Lovebirds211 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Nice. --Alex001 04:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Big Whup‽ Dear Lovebirds211, I know I sound like a staffer or some kind old lady right now. Please excuse this. I think there is a bit of a misunderstanding here. I merely posted the template on your articles because, well, they had mistakes on them! To me, posting a Mistake Template on a page is really another way of saying, "I like your article and its creativity, but I noticed something wrong right here (no offense)..." My reason? Well, it goes back a long way. A user called Alex001 (it was he who first put up the template) made a few artices about islands of his creation. These articles contained red links to an article called "Beach Town". Now, when you came along, you made up another town that I think coincidentally had the same name that Alex's not yet written article had. Now, considering that Alex001 had the idea of a "Beach Town" first, but for one reason or another did not make it, it is still his idea. Therefore, he has complete right to edit your article. Also, this makes your article Out Of Character (or, in this case, Out Of Place); read the Code of Conduct. Finally, the Code of Conduct states that anyone has the right to edit your articles whatsoever. No one can own articles, so that is that. Another thing: I know you may get offended by this, but I actually am not (currently) offended by the insult "big whup". In fact, I don't even know what "whup" means! Can you please define it for me, if possible? Finally: I seriously recommend that you not insult me. Even if I don't find it offending, there are several admins on this wiki that support me. If they ever knew that you called me a "whup", it would be just a matter of a click and you would be blocked (most likely infinitely). I have no intention to block you, as I don't believe in blocking for trivial reasons (I prefer giving out strikes), but the other admins may not agree. This is just for your own good. I hope you understand. I have tried to make this message as friendly as possible. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Wait. Did you mean to say "big whoop", as in "big deal", or did you call me a'' "big whup". Please clarify. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 01:35, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Like what Explorer's said. My creation of Shield Island contains Beach Town. However, I suggest you control the whole island yourself and submit the state (the island, with two other islands are together a state) into the South Pole Council. I advise that you! Yes you should read more about the whole wiki, especially USA. That way, you will edit better articles. Solution Move the article "Beach Town" to "Beachville". That way Alex can make his/her article. --[[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Please don't quit. It's not entirely your fault that you didn't read the COC or other articles. BTW, you can make Clearwater Island a free republic. Technically, you have to sign the Treaty of Dorkugal (or Eve Lendfell does) to verify it. And yes, you may now put Eve Lendfell in the South Pole Council. Again, please remember to read all the other article for research before you create articles! (and don't quit. :D) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Treaty of Dorkugal is a fictional treaty that all free republics must sign to become free republics. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Not to be mean Why do you keep Changing what i do for You? And what's with the Attitude? You Insulted Explorer, and Now you don't need any Help? As A Rollback, I Precisely DO NOT Want anyone to insult Webmasters, Or anyone, even a "Rival" to You. Please Follow these rules and The Wiki will be Fine. Sincerly, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Wowza Wow. Even though i'm a new user on this wiki, i'm surprised all the webmasters are mad at you. Mayhaps you should listen them to them. Oh just NEVER MIND!!! I'll be quitting soon.If thats fine with all of you.So go throw a party.I came here for friends and that never happened.So for most likey the last time yours, [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 03:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Please don't quit. Honestly, people sometimes eh? Ill be friends, even if im the only person to do so.=) [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe some People make mistakes and don't even think about the person who got teased. Please don't quit, Maybe if more Users know that you are Quiting, they'll stop unliking you. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I think the reason no one likes you is that you, well, you... you-know-what. I don't really care about that and probably never will, so I think we can be friends (sorta). I'm really asking you not to quit. It just went downhill from there, and I think that's what caused the huge h8er-thing. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 04:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) DO NOT LEAVE!!! PLEASE!!! WE NEED YOU!!! --Alex001 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) --Alex001 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'llbe your friend. Sorry about Beach Town. However, I say that everyone makes mistakes. So don't quit! WENEEDYOU! Best wishes for the future, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Once again... Don't Quit! Everyone is useful to this wiki! Nobodys' useless! We all welcome you. It's just a mistake. So what's the big deal? Who care's? Just continue editing and that's all! One day... you may be a sysop! So just continue! But if you really wanna quit... then were' not forcing you. Sincerly, --Alex001 04:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, Before you leave, you must take into mind that it is natural for humans to make mistakes. As long as you learn from them, then that's okay. I have made heaps of mistakes here and people still like me. To create friends here, a friendly approach is required. Positive actions receive positive results. If you need any help with anything related to the wikia, feel free to contact me. (Talk to me!) POGOPUNK... you put it wonderfully. DITTO! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Just Nevermind. I'VE MADE MY DESICION I've decided to stay, but I won't be on a lot.[:-)Lovebirds211 04:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!So, ya wanna be my friend? --Alex001 04:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER SIGGY TEST!!! Ok.I REALLY HOPE THIS WORKS!!! [:-)Lovebirds211 ([[Talk 2 me plz!|User talk:Lovebirds211]]) 21:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki codes I HATE wiki codes!!!!Why won't it let me link to my talk page?? The talk page link should be on the other side of the Pipe. Example: TALK... --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) That should help ya! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thx! Thanks! I might make another story for anyone to edit, where my penguin goes to diffrent countries and makes notes on the lifestyle of humans.--Spy Guy Pers 22:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. I understand your true point. --Alex001 02:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. You can help me. I need to use more characters and if you are good at drawing or Microsoft Paint (or whatever other program you have, it doesn't matter) you could send in an entry for the cover. I already got one from User:Pogopunk. If you do either of these, I will put this template on your user page. --Spy Guy Pers 22:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Ok, tell me what your character's personality is, how they would react in some situations, and stuff like that and I will try to fit your character in! If you are good at artistry, then send in a cover design, too.--Spy Guy Pers 00:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Spy Guy Pers 20:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Penguin Name It's TurtleShroom, but I won't be on CP for the rest of the night. I've been on for hours. TurtleShroom Re:Template Well... if you have taken part in any quizzes I made (e.g. User:Alex001/Fun Stuff, User:Alex001/Country), and you have won... for my puzzles (and some others), you get a template representing that you have answered correctly. To see the results... go here. Sincerly, --Alex001 14:02, 31 Jaunary 2009 (UTC)(KK:SS) RE:Idol The word "Penguin" gets used way to much here. How about Antarctican Idol? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was actuaally thinking of the exact same thing, except with the same title as Triskelle's. Hmmm... how about having some South Pole Council members judge as well? Tapestrea could be the parody of Simon Cowell, Cadence the parody of Randy Jackson, and then Paula and Kara... let's just fill them in with various Council members. Oh, and Danny has to participate. So do the Antics Brothers. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Can King Triskelle and Goldberry participate too? They both are excellent singers. See King Triskelle's Songs. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) So is Spy Guy Pers Spy Guy Pers 01:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface141 can be something I know who paula could be!Luce [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) NO MORE ROOM!! Ok.As of now we have no more room for asking parts.I may use characters later, though, if I decide to make recounts of the various seasons.01:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Antarctician Idol Can Jason Steed And Casey Be Hosts? Please? I'm Sorry i wuz rude to you --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I was actually making an image like that yesterday, but my computer crashed and I didnt save it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ill make the images for the originals, but you make the electricity one. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. It may. Did you see Vesper? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Beach Town. That was exactly what I meant for Shield Island. However, it must not be a metropolis, but a mini, erm... for resorts. Yah. You're right about that. --Alex001 10:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. You could help me write and put Beachville as a sister town. Roles? Tell me if u have any roles for me. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Acadamy Ok. I'll do it.--Spy Guy Pers 00:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Education Yes! If they're not with the band or going on an insane adventure, then they would always be happy to teach! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy testing never gets old.... Alright, time for my new siggy! 17:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC)♫π Nah..I'm not feelin' it. I still like pi, though!![[User:Lovebirds211|[:-)--Lovebirds211] 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I quit this wiki, not the club chicken wiki.--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Un-CP Please tell me where it isn't clean. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC)